The invention is based on a device for injecting a fuel-gas mixture as defined hereinafter. German Patent Application P 39 31 490.1 has already proposed a device for injecting a fuel-gas mixture having a distributor housing that has a gas delivery opening extending concentrically with a longitudinal valve axis, as well as distributor openings aimed at injection ports of a fuel injection valve; the gas delivery opening communicates with the distributor openings. However, the fuel stream is injected from the injection ports into the distributor openings not directly but rather in the form of a free stream, so that peripheral mists of fuel and portions of the core stream strike the inner walls of the distributor housing. Since moreover the fuel stream is not enveloped by the gas stream and the gas speed is low, the gas in this distributor chamber formed by the distributor housing and the fuel injection valve does not exert any substantial aiming effect on the fuel. Especially if the fuel injection valve is in an inclined position, the danger exists that the film of fuel on the wall in the peripheral region of the gas flow will flow back upstream to the gas delivery opening or will reach some other distributor opening. Fuel can become deposited in the corners or edges of the distributor chamber and can cause disruptive dribbling, for instance after the fuel injection valve has been switched off.
In the device proposed in German Patent Application P 39 31 490.1, reliable, exact fuel metering to the various distributor openings is therefore not always assured.